


Toxic

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 很短的侑北first doi，本文又名《麻烦的处男》
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Toxic

第二个避孕套像气球一样在他手里被扯坏。

宫侑颤抖着抬起头看向北信介，北靠在床头喘着气，他的手指还夹在自己的深处，这画面令侑面红耳赤。在性爱上完全是新手的他们分工合作，北前辈给自己扩张，而他需要做的仅仅是带好避孕套，可他连这一点都做不好。

完了，宫侑绝望的想，他思考片刻决定下楼重新买一盒避孕套。

“侑？”

察觉到宫侑似乎打算离开，北信介下意识抓住了他的衣角。北的眼角还有些湿润，宫侑从他努力维持平静的脸上竟读出一丝委屈，他连忙开口解释，“北前辈，我是打算去药店重新买一盒避孕套，酒店里的都太小了⋯”

“…”，北信介慢慢开口，“那就不要带了。”

阴茎抵上入口的那一刻宫侑还是觉得非常不真实，他的大脑在先前完全死机了，他仿佛在完全没做好准备的时候被神明玩笑一般传送到了这个时间点。侑记不清自己是如何脱下衣服的，也不知道北前辈是如何赤身裸体躺在他身下的。只是当他仅剩的意识察觉到这一切真实性的时候他已经掐住信介的大腿缓慢而用力的插入。

太痛了。

北信介在努力克制住自己想要往后逃跑的冲动，手指的粗细无法与阴茎相提并论，他干涩的甬道正在被一根灼热的棍棒强行撑开，他在混乱中想象着他的深处是否会永远合不上，那种混合着快感恐惧令他头皮发麻。下次扩张需要多加一根手指，理智跳出来对他下达命令。

宫侑突然停下了。

卡在一半的感觉很不好受，北费力睁开眼，他的眼睛被生理性的泪水模糊，然后他察觉到宫侑正凑上来亲吻他的眼泪。

“信介”，宫侑像犯了错的小孩，他整个人显得很慌张，“要不然不做了，你看起来好像很痛苦。”

“侑。”北听见自己的声音从牙缝中挤了出来，下身火辣的疼痛宣告他还处在这场尴尬的性事之中，他叹了一口气，伸手抱住了宫侑的脖子，“我想要你的全部。”

性器整根插入，身体的空缺被填满，北信介分不清身体上的痛苦和心理上的快感哪个占据更多，它们像撞烂的蛋糕一样搅和在一起，令他的大脑混乱不堪。北抬起腰配合宫侑的进攻，侑在他体内小心地抽动，却令包裹着阴茎的肠肉更加难耐。

时间被拉长，每一次的插入都像酷刑，北信介紧紧咬住下唇，被摩擦的疼痛提醒他那处并非用来做爱的，但好在他的身体逐渐开始适应疼痛，痛感在逐渐变钝，他眯起眼盯着撑在他上方的宫侑，侑在疯狂的出汗，他专注而紧张，好像一只湿漉的小狗，北不合时宜的想，他舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头亲吻宫侑的下颌。

宫侑被他的举动吓了一跳，他没忍住加快了节奏，性器在体内疯狂变化位置，似乎蹭到了某一点，北猛地抖了一下，尖锐的快感冲向他的大脑皮层。

“北前辈”，侑咬住他的耳朵含糊地说，“找到你的弱点了。”

宫侑像是找到新玩具的小孩，他掐住北的腰，兴奋而愉悦地进攻。北想往后逃跑，但当下他只能抓住床单仰起头大口喘气，太过了，北信介能够承受痛感，可他无法承受这些快感，每一次的撞击都似乎要将他的灵魂撞碎。

“侑…”北想让他慢一些，但开口就变成了压抑不住的呻吟，他快要高潮了。宫侑亲吻他的脸颊，北的眼泪大片地流淌下来，滚烫而咸涩，快感在大脑皮层疯狂堆积，被过度刺激的腺体开始火辣的疼痛，宫侑贴在他耳边说我们一起，然后他抽了出来，射在北信介的腿间。


End file.
